The present invention generally relates to portable rest cots, and more particularly to a rest cot of improved design which is easily stored, assembled and used.
Portable rest cots are becoming increasingly popular for many purposes, including use in the day care industry. Typical rest cots include a substantially rectangular frame having a suspended portion of canvas or cloth designed to support a child or other user. The frame is preferably constructed of a plurality of individual tubular members made of aluminum or other durable material.
It is important that rest cots used on a daily basis (e.g. in the day care industry) be of durable construction and easily assembled/disassembled with minimal effort. It is also important that the cots include a minimal number of detachable components (for safety reasons). Finally, they must be readily storable in a small amount of space when not in use. The present invention represents a rest cot assembly of improved design which satisfies these goals in a manner not heretofore known or used, as described below.